gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
Mad City: Look Into My Eyes
|next= }} "Mad City: Look Into My Eyes" (orginally titled "'Miscarrige of Justice") '''is the third episode of the third season of ''Gotham. It aired on October 3, 2016. Synopsis Hypnotist Jervis Tetch arrives in Gotham to search for his sister, Alice, and hires Gordon to help find her. Meanwhile, Penguin decides to run for mayor and Bruce’s doppelganger begins to channel him, causing some confusion around town.[http://www.spoilertv.com/2016/09/gotham-episode-303-look-into-my-eyes.html Gotham - Episode 3.03 - Look Into My Eyes - Press Release - SpoilerTV] Plot At Sirens Nightclub, Jervis Tetch performs an hypnosis show to the audience, to Barbara's delight but Tabitha's concern. He selects a man of the audience to be his volunteer after seeing his wife's collar. After performing the hypnosis on the man, he whispers something to him before freeing him from the hypnosis. Barbara questions whether people can do anything he says to which Tetch explains, "only things they secretly wish to do". At Wayne Manor, Bruce's doppelganger reveals to Bruce and Alfred that he's named "514A" but "5" to be short and that he awoke in Indian Hill over a year ago and they performed tests on him. Bruce decides to let him stay with them although Alfred is worried about him. Having slept with Valerie Vale, Jim Gordon goes to the GCPD to collect his bounty. He runs into Lee, who was being offered her previous job back by Nathaniel Barnes. She explains to Jim that she is moving permanently to Gotham with her fiancé, who is a doctor in head trauma in the Gotham General, and she is seeking to join the GCPD again. That night, the man Tetch hypnotized is awoken by a phone call. The man in the other end is Tetch, who whispers the same words he used and uses it to open the door for him. The man kills his wife under the hypnosis and is then told by Tetch to kill himself while Tetch takes the house for himself as he plans on finding his missing sister, Alice. Alice is revealed to be living with a gift; she has a virus in her blood that kills people. She accidentally kills her landlord when he tries to kiss her. Aubrey James announces to the press that he plans on continuing his position as mayor. However, Oswald Cobblepot and his mob interrupt the press to criticize the "corrupt" system and Mayor James and announces that he will run for mayor in the new elections. Bruce and Alfred notice scars on "5"'s body and are confused when he bests Alfred in boxing and takes a punch without feeling pain. Tetch visits Gordon, asking for help in finding Alice. He explains that after losing their parents, he took care of her when she began experiencing a rare condition, to which he sought help from Hugo Strange. It revealed a poison in her blood and he took her for "supervision" and never saw her again. After hearing of the Indian Hill breakout, he deduces that she escaped alongside the others. Gordon agrees to find her when he doubles the GCPD's offer. Cobblepot begins working on his campaign, showing Butch Gilzean that the headquarters are based on Van Dahl Manor, planning on leaving a legacy for his father. Selina Kyle approaches Bruce for help in locating Ivy Pepper but they end up having an argument and she calls Bruce selfish before leaving. "5" watches this and begins to imitate Bruce's voice. Gordon meets Selina to get a clue about Alice. Selina tells him that she saw Alice at Indian Hill and also asks him to find Ivy. He looks in a bar where Alice worked and finds it burned. The owner and some goons arrive and attack him but Gordon manages to beat them. However, he is injured in the head and goes to the hospital for stitches. The doctor stitching him is revealed to be Mario Calvi, Lee's fiancé. He explains that he won't hurt her although Gordon "threatens" to kill him if he ever does so. Cobblepot meets with Aubrey James in a restaurant to discuss his campaign. Cobblepot states that James' position is endangering the city and upon threatening him, they are surrounded by both parties' guards. Cobblepot then gives him a patch for his campaign, while planning on having someone help him. Gordon locates Alice's room and finds the landlord in the closet, who attacks him until Alice arrives and kills him. She then burns the corpse as she claims it's infected and flees, claiming she wants nothing to do with Tetch. In Wayne Manor, "5" watches Bruce sleeping and then begins to cut his hair to make it look like Bruce. The next morning, Bruce and Alfred find that he left and took clothes and a car. Cobblepot arrives at Arkham Asylum and threatens the Warden in order to claim that Edward Nygma is sane and freed. Nygma is released and picked up by Cobblepot that night. Tetch performs again in the Sirens, this time causing Barbara to kiss him, stunning Tabitha. Gordon confronts Tetch about Alice's claim so he takes him to the rooftop to talk but Tetch hypnotizes Gordon and sends him to climb on the ledge to fall to his death. Alice arrives and stops him. Tetch tries to talk her down but she shoots him in the shoulder, causing Gordon to awake from the hypnosis. Alice saves Gordon from falling from the roof, afterward, he handcuffs her. Mario and Lee meet to dine with Mario's father, Carmine Falcone. "5" drives the car to Selina's location, offering to take her for food. Although noting he is a bit different, she agrees to go with him. Trivia *Penguin running for mayor has been depicted in the comic books, as well as the 1992 live-action movie Batman Returns. *This episode marks the first appearance of Benedict Samuel (Jervis Tetch). References Category:Season 3 Category:Mad Hatter Arc